club_penguin_super_hero_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
SHA Hand Book
The SHA Hand Book is for new Super Heroes who have joined the SHA. It has all the knowledge of some of the SHA's agents, and each chapter is written in a first-person basis according to who writes a specific chapter. Introduction Good job! You have past the SHA Test. Hold on! You haven't become an official super hero yet. First, you need to read the handbook. This handbook is very important so you must read ALL of it! Chapter 1 - Welcome to the Wiki! Written by Ice Storm. As part of our job to save CP from evil, we have a wiki (but you know that by now). After you have joined, you must read the handbook, pick one of the S.H.A Branches (just so we can be better organized) and then you can make your very own page! But before you make your own page you must read the Rules. So that the wiki is safe. Chapter 2 - Who is Who? Written by Phoenix. You're new here, and you don't know who to trust, right? Well, here's the list of some important SHA Agents and their status (the Director and the Branch Leaders). Shadow Mind is the director of the SHA and leader of the Branch Rulers Branch. Ice Storm is the SHA's Second in Command and the leader of the Scientists Branch. Fire Spider is the SHA's Third in Command and the leader of the Tactical Strategists Branch. He is also a Master. Their real names are: Shadow Mind - Bongi6 Ice Storm - Boo335 Fire Spider - Omega X Chapter 3 - Alert! Written by Fire Spider. Every Super Hero has enemies. We do as well. Here's a list of some of our most powerful enemies: *Ultimate Protobot 10000 - A big, bad robot with a self-aware AI who wants to take over Club Penguin and, possibly, the world. His worst enemy is the EPF, which is a secret agency in Club Penguin that has stopped him many times. *Loki - An enemy of Club Penguin, for his crimes when he got power from the Meteorite that crashed in 2012. He became a Super Villain, and plotted to destroy Club Penguin. *Herbert P. Bear - A big polar bear who just wanted to find a warm place to live at. He instead found the coldest place in the world - Club Penguin. I'm sure that all of his evil plans aren't for personal reasons, despite all the times the EPF ruined his plans. Watch out! He's the only villain in Club Penguin to have succeeded at least once so far! *Super Villain Agency - A team of Super Villains founded by my original arch-nemesis, who's now "out of the game" so to speak, and composed of the SHA members' arch-enemies. Look out for them. Chapter 4 - Territories Written by Fire Spider. Shadow Guy II says we protect mostly Club Penguin, but we also do more. Anyway, here's a list of some of our territories. *Club Penguin - Almost everyone in the SHA's birthplace (except me). Its civilized area is kinda small, honestly. Although it has a night club. That's awesome. It's also home to the Elite Penguin Force. *Flaming City - A really big city. I live here, in my more-than-100-floors tall Omega Tower. I used to lead an agency here, but it was destroyed. Anyway, it is home to some of the worst criminals ever, which is why some of us do patrols in here instead of in CP. Chapter 5 - "How do I rank up?" Written by ''Ice Storm If you want to rank up here's how you do it : First in CP stop a criminal from stealing, than go on this wiki and than go to "Action Reports" on the Forum and say what you did. Now after you have done enough action reports, a admin will give you a promotion. Chapter 6 - "What do I do if I see a criminal?" ''Written by Fire Spider. If you see someone stealing, arrest them, and if they escape, make sure you know their CP Username and write it on the SHA Enemy List. Chapter 7 - "What if I don't have a Wikia Account?" Written by ''Ice Storm Now if your new to wikia ask anyone for help. Now if you click on your self and you see your wall. You should get a message from a admin. If you notice the message it will say "Please sign in or make a user". Click on that and follow what it says, and you have a wikia account. Chapter 8 - Have Fun ''Written by ''Ice Storm Being a super hero doesn't mean to be serious. You can have fun all you want as long you stay in control. We have no rookies here in this agency. Chapter 9 - "What if my arch-nemesis is here?" ''Written by ''Ice Storm If your worst enemy is here, don't be mean to them. Example : You and your arch-nemesis are a pookie hater and a pookie lover respectively. However, you both become Super Heroes and join this agency. That doesn't mean you have to argue with them and fight. You're Super Heroes protecting Club Penguin, and you don't have time to waste in arguing. Chapter 10 - "Who are our Allies?" ''Written by Ice Storm ''and Fire Spider '' Our allies are: Elite Penguin Force (principal law enforcement agency of Club Penguin) Club Penguin Police Department (secondary law enforcement agency of Club Penguin) Supreme Penguin Agency (destroyed) Avengers (a super hero organization in club penguin, although more well known than the SHA, the SHA is more powerful) Flaming Heroes (Fire Spider's former Super Hero team before he joined SHA) Chapter 11 - All's Well It Ends Well ''Written by ''Ice Storm Hurray! You have completed your Super Hero Guide. Now that you have read the book and you still have questions ask a adimin or Bongi6. You can comeback and read this book again if you want to. All well it ends well. You may also make your own page about yourself without asking. Trivia *The book was written by 3 people: Ice Storm, Phoenix and Fire Spider. *This book is very important to new Super Heroes. *It was the first book ever made in the SHA. * It was written for new Super Heroes to read. Category:Manual